


Look at me, Look at you

by Rainbugi



Series: 50 fics challenge [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I have no clue what happened, M/M, One Shot, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi
Summary: A strange yet handsome man uses Doyoung's window as his personal mirror every morning, and Doyoung doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 50 fics challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886995
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Look at me, Look at you

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what im doing with this one oops. This is 3/50 of the 50 fics challenge by twt user @hugsubin :3 i tried something other than victon :D its terrible, but i hope you still enjoy reading ><

Doyoung sits down in his chair facing the window at exactly 6:55 am. It's still reasonably dark out, but his apartment is darker, so he's spared from any curious eyes. In a few minutes the handsome man that he gets up this early for every morning will appear, as he does every day, and he will stare into his house as he fixes his hair in the reflection of the window.

It's been like this the entire winter. The stranger would pass by his window, at 7 am, and stop to fix his hair. With the sun still down, the only light this early in the morning comes from the street lantern that's so annoyingly placed right in front of his apartment, or so at first he found. The light causes the inside of his apartment to be invisible during the night and early morning, instead reflecting the lit up street and people back at whoever tried.

There was nothing stopping the man who so happened to glance at his window from using the reflection as his own personal mirror, not knowing Doyoung could see everything. He supposes the man simply thinks that since the lights are off, nobody is awake yet, but Doyoung keeps the lights off on purpose to see him, ever since that first morning when his power was out and he couldn't turn the lights on even if he wanted to.

His apartment is on the ground floor, but the window is still up quite high, so the man must be tall. Tall and handsome. Doyoung sighs. What has he gotten himself into? It won't be long before it's light so early his room will be too light for the reflection to show, and the man will stop showing up. This upsets him; he's grown attached to the routine of getting up early to watch the beautiful stranger and he doesn't want it to end.

Right then, he appears and, just like every other morning, he stops and looks at Doyoung's window. A small frown appears on his face and his lips part slightly in concentration as he brings a hand up to play with his hair until it looks right. Like always, he's wearing a neat suit that makes him look like a CEO's son. Doyoung subconsciously sits up a bit, inching forward, and that's when the man's expression suddenly changes.

It's subtle, the frown deepens and he stops playing with his hair. Doyoung frowns as well, confused. Then the man brings his hands up to the window and cups them, staring through the gap that is now shadowed and… no longer reflecting. Doyoung's eyes widen in horror when he realizes that now, the man can see him as well.

He's frozen, staring as the man's eyes widen in surprise. A smile stretches across the man's face and he gives a small wave that Doyoung can't return because he's still frozen, and then he moves back. He finishes fixing his hair and gives a little finger gun at his reflection (or at Doyoung?) before turning and walking away.

Doyoung stares out his window for a while longer, completely baffled. The man saw him, that's for sure. Then why did he go on like nothing happened? He can't figure it out, so he gets up and starts his day like he usually would, trying to forget the beautiful smile that had shaken up his morning.

He goes about his day as normal, taking extra care to focus on his work, because he really can't excuse any slip-ups with "I was thinking of a pretty smile". So he writes his reports diligently and by the end of the day he's almost forgotten the incident. He gets home exhausted and all he wants is to just lay in bed and read until his eyes close, but it's only 7 and he hasn't eaten yet.

He orders something and grabs his laptop, content to waste the time rewatching his favourite drama, humming along to the osts. Soon enough it's 10, which is an acceptable time to go to sleep, he thinks, and that's what he does. He sets his alarm for 6:45 out of habit, but then he figures after today the stranger probably won't want to pass by anymore, so he changes it to 8, giving him enough time to comfortably get up in the morning, but not enough time to dwell on things too much.

He wakes the next morning before his alarm and he blearily looks at the clock. 6:40, 5 more minutes. He figures he might as well get up, so he dismisses his phone's alarm and makes his way to the living room area, yawning as he flops down on his favourite chair facing the window. He could've made a coffee to wake himself up a bit more, but he didn't want to miss his favourite moment of the morning, so he sits.

Time crawls by slowly as he waits, but he doesn't mind. It gives him a bit of time to wake up. He feels like he's forgotten something important, but his brain is muddled by sleep and he can't think of anything. Is he supposed to be at work early? He checks his calendar. There are no meetings scheduled for the morning, so that's not it. He frowns as he stares out the window at the passing people.

Right as the clock turns it's handles to 7:00 it hits him. He remembers the previous morning and his conclusion that the man won't come anymore. His face falls and he sullenly moves to get up, but then there's a movement too close to his window and he squints, trying to make it out. He did come. And he's currently lifting his hands to the window to cup them, similarly to the previous morning.

Doyoung frantically looks around himself for something to hide behind, but it's too late. The man smiles widely and waves at him, and Doyoung has no choice but to sheepishly wave back. He feels a blush take over his face, but then the man steps back, fixes his hair like he usually does, and leaves after making finger guns at the window again.

Doyoung laughs, defeated, and slumps back down on his chair with his face in his hands. He's got a crush on a complete lunatic, but it only makes him like the other more. He came back, knowing Doyoung would be there to see him. Or was he testing the theory? Maybe he thought it was a one-time thing and wanted to confirm Doyoung was there again. There's only one way to find out: see if he shows up again tomorrow.

Doyoung is weirdly cheerful at work, chatting away with his coworkers during the breaks and he catches himself whistling on the way back home. He's excited at the prospect of seeing the man again the next day, to get mesmerized by that beautiful smile again. He distracts himself with reading before bed, until the words start floating around meaninglessly and the book slips from his hands onto the bed with a soft thud.

He wakes to the soft song of his alarm and jumps out of bed far too fast. He races into the living area and sits down on the edge of his chair, too antsy to relax. He waits, scrolling idly through his social media until there's only a minute left. He puts his phone aside and looks up anxiously.

It takes long, at least it feels like it takes long, but really it's only two minutes, but then finally the man appears, a slight smirk already on his face. Doyoung can feel a blush creeping up already but he sets his jaw determinedly; there's no way he'll chicken out now. He's even debated turning on a light, but he doesn't want to break the spell and take away the reflection from the handsome man who apparently needs to fix his hair every morning at seven.

The stranger cups his hands to the window again and, upon seeing Doyoung, smiles his gorgeous smile that makes his eyes disappear into soft crescents. Doyoung smiles back without really consciously choosing to do so; his mouth seems to have a mind of its own as it stretches up past his gums and for the first time the guy outside looks flustered. A soft blush appears on his cheeks when he pulls away from the glass and hurriedly fixes his hair.

Doyoung chuckles and sits back a bit, watching the way the man flips his hair around until it lines his face quite perfectly. He leans in again, cups one hand against the window and waves at Doyoung, who waves back with the biggest smile he can muster. He sees a small smile on the other's face as he turns to leave and his heart skips a beat. _He's so cute_.

He groans and leans his head back against the chair. This infatuation is worse than he thought it was. It's a good thing that soon it'll be too light for his window to reflect anything and the man will no longer show up. Isn't it? He feels rather sad at the thought. It's so ingrained in his routine it'll be hard to change, but he'll manage.

He's let far too much time pass thinking about things, and he has to rush to get to work in time, but he does, in a better mood than he expected. There's too much work for everyone in his department, except him, so he's sent out on errand after errand for his coworkers so they can stay and get through their stacks of paperwork. He doesn't mind, until someone asks him to bring something to the media department.

He's never been there and it's a hassle to find his way through the building to the right floor, but then he does and his heart immediately drops into his stomach. Sitting at one of the desks right in the middle of the room, along the path he will have to walk to get to Ms Kim's office, is none other than fixes-his-hair-in-a-window-at-7-am. He really needs a name to go with the face.

He can't turn back, not without facing the wrath of his very overworked coworkers, and he can't take a different route to get by unseen, because it would only draw attention to him. He takes a deep breath. What's the worst that could happen? The man obviously doesn't hate him, he smiled and waved at him just that morning. Doyoung remembers the soft smile on his face as he walked away and he lets the image fill him with certainty and courage.

He walks into the room, past the first few desks and then he gets a crazy idea. _Why not?_ A voice whispers in his mind and before he can lose his new-found bravery (some might say insanity), he reaches into his breast pocket and takes a card between his middle and index fingers, holding it firmly as he walks on. As he passes the desk of the stranger he would love to get to know, he slips the card onto the small stack of papers, too nervous to actually check if the man is looking or not.

Instead, he holds his head high and his eyes forward as he marches onto the office. He knocks softly and is let into a small room where he's greeted by a lady with a kind but impatient smile, who tries to be nice as she shoos him out of her office as fast as possible. He briefly glances at the desk again as he walks back a second time and notices that his card has disappeared from the pile.

He hopes that means he found it and not that it fell down or got lost somewhere else on the messy desk, but he has no time to check, so he hurries back to his own department. He doesn't know the companies rules on flirting with coworkers, but he supposes it's fine since they don't even work on the same floor, let alone the same department. Plus he can hardly count smiling and waving at someone as flirting, and handing out his business card comes even less close, but it's a start. He hopes.

He makes it through the rest of the day without thinking too much about the incident, but every time he does it sends a tingle of nerves through his stomach. Will he text? Or call? Or will he just ignore it? Did he even find the card? All these questions and no answers, so he pushes them back as soon as they resurface and focuses on his work, and then the walk home, but once he gets there he's out of things to focus on.

He tries to focus on cooking, but there's nothing interesting about making instant ramen. He sighs as the questions take over his thoughts again. He doesn't know, and he shouldn't care so much, really, but he does. It drives him crazy. _He should've texted or called by now right?_ New questions of insecurity pop up and Doyoung is starting to get a headache. He rubs his temples and moves over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for some pain relief.

Right as he's about to pop one into his mouth and down it with a glass of water, his phone buzzes, and he's foolish enough to have hope spark in his stomach. He quickly checks the new message. It's from an unknown number.

_Hello?_

That has to be him. Excitement takes over and for a moment he forgets that he has to reply. What to reply though? If he asks who it is he might scare him off, thinking he messaged the wrong number, but he needs to make sure it's the right person. After a long debate with himself he sends out a simple message.

_Hi?_

He forgets his pain med entirely and sits down on the couch, playing with his phone nervously. It doesn't take long for another buzz to send shocks through his fingers and he's opened the message before the tingling has completely disappeared. He immediately types a message back this time.

_Are you Doyoung Kim?_ _The one who left his card_ _on my desk?_

_Yes, that's me. Are you_ _the man who fixes his_ _hair in my window every_ _morning?_

_… Ah_

_Yes, that would be me._

_My apologies._

_No! It's fine!_

_I mean, that's alright._

_I don't mind, really._

_I didn't think you did._

_I mean, nobody who smiles_ _like that could be_ _upset, could they?_

  
  


_Like what?_

_Ah, I meant, you wouldn't_ _smile if you were upset,_ _would you?_

_I suppose not…_

_So, now you know my_ _name, may I know yours?_

_Johnny Suh, pleasure_ _to meet you._

_The pleasure is mine, mr Suh._

_Johnny, call me Johnny._

_Okay, Johnny, call me_ _Doyoung :3_

_Okay :)_

_So, Doyoung, why did y_ _ou give me your card?_

_So I could get to know_ _the man behind the_ _p pretty face I see every_ _morning._

_Pretty djskfkks_

_You want to get to know_ _me?_

_Yes, if that's okay c:_

_Of course!_

_Then, how about you take_ _me out for a coffee?_

_Alright, Johnny, when?_

They set a date for that Saturday and then Johnny bids him goodnight. He smiles as he hugs his phone to his chest. He's scored a date with the handsome man from behind his window, hopefully the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way till the end,, i hope you liked it >< find me on twt @yutabugi :3


End file.
